devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Rockfel
Rockfel was a psychopathic and arrogant demon from the sixth episode of the Devilman TV series. Appearance Rockfel had two forms, one was a massive humanoid demon with blotched orange skin, he had a squat ugly face underneath a long twisted neck with a pink face and green scruffy hair. His second form resembled a human with long brown hair and a muscular physique. Powers and Abilities Rockfel could absorb objects and change his size and appearence, he had a large amount of strengh and could tunnel underground, he used his neck like a whip and could turn his hair into arms he was also able to breath fire bolts. Personality Rockfel was incredibly violent and psychopathic, divergeing from his path of battleing Devilman several times just to cause bloodshed and chaos, he also hated the idea of having to work with Zannin, prefering to work on his own. History Rockfel was summond by the Demon Lord Zennon to go out and defeat Devilman, Rockfel eagerly acepts the offer but when told he had to work with Zannin he is slightly disenheartend. He tunnels up into the human world in his human form and kills several people before going to a meeting held by Dr. Makimura about a ancient skull he had discoverd. Later that night Rockfel steals the skull and murders Makimura's assistant Yamaguchi before absorbing the skull and transforming into a gigantic version of the girl it once belonged too. Rockfel then begins to cause trouble on the highway, destroying several cars, roads and people before he grabs Dr. Makimura in his arms. Devilman quickly arrives and saves Makimura before doing combat with Rockfel. Rockfel proves more of a threat but is eventually knocked down and teleported away by Zannin who asks if Rockfel needed any help, Rockfel however tells Zannin he intended to bring Devilman down on his own and leaves. Meantime Devilman acidently injures his arm thanks to Himura, and on the same night Rockfel returns and attacks a baseball game which Miki and Tare were at forceing Devilman into action. He finds Rockfel and the two battle, however Rockfel quickly gains the upper hand, and after a short fight he begins to drag Devilman down into the ground to suffocate him, however with the thought of Miki in mind Devilman breaks free of his grip and flies into the air taking Rockfel up with him before useing the Devil Arrow to finish him off, dropping him to the ground below where he melts into a pile of sludge. Sometime after when Miki had been hospitilised by Zannin, Devilman recollects on several of the many demons who had attacked him in the past among them was Rockfel. Trivia *In Episode 14 when Devilman thinks about his past foes Rockfel is shown with a puffy green tail which he never had in the episode. The tail was however a part of Rockfel's concept art and may explain that. *Somerci a demon from the manga is seemingly based upon the demon Rockfel from the anime series, or prehaps even the basis for Rockel himself. Gallery Rockfel 40 s.jpg roc.png kjkj.png Category:Anime Characters Category:Devilman (TV) Characters Category:Villians Category:Demons Category:Devilman (TV) Category:The Demon Tribe Category:Characters